Letters Later On
by SamDaRomanticWriter
Summary: Fourteen years after Kelsey, Ren, Anamika, and Kishan defeated Lokesh and parted ways...Kelsey writes Kishan a letter. Imagine her surprise when he writes back! Rated T because I'm paranoid. No really. I am.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you Tiger Warrior09 for your idea for writing more stories. I just thought that while we devoted readers wait for Colleen to write/publish Tigers Dream, we could read other's ideas about what would happen after Destiny. So here's my idea. Please read.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Colleen Houck, so I don't this book series. But I have met her. She's awesome! Oh, and my bff goes to the same church as Colleen's parents.**

**(Fourteen Years After End of Destiny)**

_Dear Kishan,_

_Ren and I had finally decided to move back to India so we could be near Nilima and Sunil. Nilima and Sunil have been married for about six years now. Ren and I have three kids and one on the way:_

_Sohan Kishan-thirteen_

_Darika-nine_

_Faith-four_

_Nilima and Sunil have two kids named Sunil Jr who's nine and Jasmin who's four, and they have one on the way. Nilima and I like to laugh and talk about how we keep having babies at the same time. Life is content. And I feel happy knowing you and Anamika are happy. Would Anamika send me a letter? I would like to hear from her. Can you tell her that I miss her? Ren misses you. He doesn't show it, but I can tell._

_Love,_

_Kelsey Hayes_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi to anyone who's reading this! I'd like suggestions for future chapters, so if you could give me any ideas, I'd be really grateful. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this… :*(**

Dear Kelsey,

Thank you for the letter. I know this may surprise you that I am writing back. I am glad my brother is in good health. I do miss him as well. Anamika misses you, and she calls you her little sister. Anamika wished to send you her well wishes. Anamika is glad her brother has found love. She is glad you and Nilima are sister-friends. Anamika will be sending you a letter soon. Tell my brother I wish him well.

_-Kishan_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! Thank's for your reviews and suggestions! I love all your reviews, and they encourage me to keep writing! If you have any more suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me! I love getting others input so I can make my story better. Hope you like it! Yes, I know. A little M-ish (I just made a new word!) I know, but it was needed for the plot. Anyone have requests...please tell me.**

I smiled. Carefully folding the letter, I stood up from the chair and went off to find Ren.

"Ren?" I called on the second floor.

No answer.

I went downstairs and walked into the great room. "Ren?" I asked. I was starting to get worried.

Suddenly I felt a pair of muscular arms around me. "Ren! You scared me!" I giggled.

"Maybe that was the point..." He murmured against my ear. His hands were somewhere they shouldn't be with the kids just outside.

"Ren!" I frowned, swatting his hand away. "Now's not the time for that! The kids are just outside you know!"

He fake pouted. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh yeah! Ren...I kind of wrote a letter to Kishan and put it next to all the other offerings, and he kind of wrote back." I winced. What if he was mad? "Are you mad?" I asked. looking down.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked confused. "As long as you didn't write that you were in love with him, I wouldn't have any reason to be mad. Did you write that?" He asked.

"No." I said. "I just was telling him what happened with Nilima, Sunil, you, and me. Is that okay?" I asked.

"That's perfectly fine." Ren said, hugging me. "What did he say?" He asked.

"Well, you can read the letter." I said, handing it to him.

**(If it's been awhile since you read the letter from Kishan, then go back to chapter two I guess and then come back to this point)**

Ren looked up. He was smiling.

**So I did this so far. I'm going to be pretty busy in the next couple of weeks, and I'm sorry if I don't post as fast you all want me to. Just got my report card, and the one teacher who bothers to leave a comment (all good comments btw) next to my grade, is the one who gives me the worst grade of my report card. So I'm hoping I can do better this time and then jump around like a crazy person. Then school'll be out and I'll be able to write/post chapters all the time like an insane freaky person! Happy April!**

**~SamDaRomanticWriter**


	4. Chapter 5

**Very, very sorry for not being able to update so often. Here's another chappie for ya. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

Dear Brother,

I was extremely surprised when I found out that you had written a letter to Kelsey. I am glad that you seemed to want to contact us. We both have missed you a lot since we said our farewells. I hope you are very happy living with Durga. You two always liked each other, even in front of Kells, you showed your offection for Durga. I wish you well.

-Dhiren

**Doin' a double update this weekend to make up for the updating mistakes and all of that. I forgot I was going to the beach with my family and I didn't have computer access 'till just now. Very sorry.**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey people! Again, I am sorry my chapters are so short. It's not my fault! It's my school's fault for having to assign us so much homework and because of that I hardly have time to write. I'm doing my best but I know it's not what I should be able to do. I'm hoping to get to atleast 10-20k before stopping but I'd like ideas for where to go with this so I don't get bored. Honestly we've been doing so much writing in class that I've hardly got any room in my brain left to imagine up things for fanfiction. But I'm trying. Here's what I came up with! Hope ya like it!**

"Mama!" Faith called out from her and Darika's bedroom.

"Yes?" I asked rushing to her door.

"Can you help me tie this hair ribbon?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yes dear." As I starting tying the hair ribbon, I remembered something from my past. "Faith, did you know that I used to wear hair ribbons all the time?" I asked.

"Mama, I didn't know that!" Faith said. "Why don't you anymore?" She asked.

"I just forgot about hair ribbons, I guess." I sighed. "I'll have to start wearing them again."

Faith smiled. "And we can wear matching hair ribbons?" She asked.

I grinned. "We can wear matching hair ribbons."

Faith skipped downstairs smiling. I turned to face Sohan's bedroom, and lightly knocked on the door. "Sohan?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Came the muffled reply.

I sighed and opened the door. Sohan was trying to sleep in. "Sohan, you need to get up, we're leaving for school in twenty minutes."

Sohan leaped out of bed and rummaged around in his dresser for a T-shirt to wear.

**So sorry for the miniscule chapter here. I'll be updating again soo**


	6. Chapter 7

** Hey people. I'm back. Here's a chapter for you. I'm sorry for not updating very much recently. I promise I'm trying my best. Uh. Here's another chapter. And I'm sorry for that last chapter. I don't know what I was thinking. I'll be doing my best and everything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tigers Curse. =(**

"Ren, I'm going to take the kids to school now." I said.

"Okay." He told me without glancing up from his computer.

I helped Faith buckle her seatbelt and waited for Darika and Sohan to get into the car. I dropped them off at the English-Hindi Academy they attended.

"Faith, we're going shopping!" I said.

"Yay!" She exclaimed.

We went to a clothes store (Gymboree, yes they were in India, but were not very common) and Faith tried on some clothes. Faith was one of a kind. She went straight over to the boys' section, not even caring when the saleslady told her the girls' clothes were on the other side of the store. My hair ribbons were the only girly part of her, after all. I picked out a couple pairs of jeans to go with a few shirts she picked out. After she had tried them all on, and we were heading for the checkout counter, my eyes laid on a shirt in the girls' section that I truly wished we could get.

"Faith?" I asked hesitantly, my eyes not once wavering from the shirt.

"Yeah, Momma?" She responded.

"Could you just try on one shirt from the girls' section? Please?" I asked.

"As long as it isn't too girly." She agreed.

I showed her the shirt. It said _Just Like Daddy _on the front in hot pink letters. But that wasn't the reason I had stopped short. The T-shirt was the exact same color as the one Ren had to wear when he was under the curse. And it was also the same shape-the exact same shape.

Faith grinned. "I'll try it on. The only thing I don't like is the pink letters, but otherwise it's okay." I helped her try it on, and it fit perfectly, which was good considering that was the last shirt of that style.

"Would you like it?" I asked.

"Sure!" She told me, giggling with glee. "Can I wear it home so Daddy'll see it when he gets home from work?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered, smiling.

We finally went to the checkout counter and rang it all up. I wasn't gonna lie, Gymboree's clothes were expensive for kids clothes. We only got four pairs of jeans and five shirts, and it added up to what would be around $140.00 which was pretty expensive in India, after all, things cost less here. Darika got her clothes at a store that centered around less American clothes and she could buy five dresses, three shirts and four skirts for that price!

Faith and I went home after leaving the store, and I spent the rest of the day trying to work in between Faith's telling me about the movie Cinderella. I had a job working at a public school teaching English, but I had taken the day off today because Vivian, our nanny and housekeeper, had been sick the last couple days with the flu. But that didn't mean I could just kick back and relax. I needed to grade some tests from last week, and the students were getting worried about their test scores.

A few hours later I realized it was time to pick up Darika and Sohan so Faith and I got in the car to pick up the kids. We were on the verge of being late, but were still on time. Just fifteen minutes after we got home, I heard Ren's car pulling into the driveway.

"I'm home!" He called.

"Hi Daddy!" Faith squealed. "Look at my new shirt! Mommy and I got it at Gymboree today!"

"Yeah..." He said looking first at the shirt, then at me. "It's from the girls' section."

"Yeah! Momma saw it and asked me if I'd try it on, so I did. Isn't it awesome?"

"It's awesome, alright." He finally said.

Faith grinned.

**Okay, I know I haven't been updating a lot lately, but I need ideas! Please, I'm seriously having a brain block! It's time for another letter, what should it say? Any ideas?**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews, follows, favorites, PMs me, or even just reads this story! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 8

**Okay, this is probably going to be my last update for awhile. I need to focus on my other stories more, and I feel like this story doesn't flow all that much. I know this is going to leave you all on a hanger, but I feel like I've been neglecting my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tigers Curse. *Sigh***

Ren and I sat curled up on the couch late that night. We weren't saying anything, or doing anything other than just enjoying each other's company.

"Kelsey?" Ren asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I said, looking into his blue eyes.

"Did you recognize that shirt?" He asked.

"Yeah." I told him.

"Can you believe there was a shirt like that? Exactly like one from hundreds of years ago? That just happened to say _Just Like Daddy _on it?" He asked.

"I know. I literally stopped in my tracks when I saw it." I murmured.

Ren glanced at the clock. "It's late. We should be getting to bed."

"Yeah." I agreed.

**OFFICIAL TIME SKIP OF OFFICIALNESS TO THE NEXT DAY**

It was around 2 pm on Monday and Ren was at work, Darika and Sohan were at school, Faith was taking a nap, and I was going through the mail. There was the usuals, ads for different products, bills, letters from the teachers at Darika and Sohan's school about their test results, and my favorite magazines from the US that I had shipped here.

But at the bottom of the stack was a letter addressed to _Little Sister_. It couldn't be! I ripped open the envelope and started reading.**  
**

_Little Sister,_

_I ask that you do NOT inform Ren of this letter or it's content. I have recently discovered that Lokesh placed a curse was placed upon the two of us so that all of our daughters will fall to the same curse as Ren and Kishan. I have decided that it is dire that we go into hiding in the US so our children will be safe. Yes, I carry a child, and yes, she is a girl. I ask that you will be ready to leave by tomorrow. It is dire that we leave quickly because part of the curse says that should one of our daughters be united with something that directly connects her to the curse (the Tshirt), and it is shown to her father, all of our daughters will die if we don't take them away from their father within the next three days. I want to play it safe. Pack lightly, and withdraw enough money to pay for what we'll need. I'll meet you at 2:30 tomorrow at the gate, that's fifteen minutes before boarding. I've attached three tickets for you and your daughters. Remember, pack lightly. Three backpacks is all I think we'll be able to do. Do NOT tell anyone about this. Please. It's for the sake of our children. I'll see you soon, little sister._

_Love,_

_Anamika_

**Okay, everybody! That'll be about it for awhile. I'm sorry if that makes you grumpy at me. Go ahead and tell me. So, anyone who doesn't want to yell at me via review, please tell me what you thought about this idea. I thought this story needs a little drama, and a little spin. So here it is. Thank's again to anyone who's read, reviewed, PMed me, followed, favorited, etc. It means a lot to me.**


End file.
